Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 24
This part will take you through the Isle of Ruins. The Isle of Ruins We need to travel over to the Isle of Ruins now to talk to King Mutoh as well as the third knight Bremeur, so let's set a course there. With the Cyclone Slate symbol we obtained from the golden frog in the Northeastern Sea, we can knock off some of the travel time getting there. Along the way you may be pursued by pirates and, worse of all, Jolene. Avoid them as best as you can and head for the entrance of the rock barrier surrounding the Isle of Ruins. Linebeck will notice that the cyclone surrounding it will now disappear because we now have the Regal Necklace. Once it's gone, proceed onward to docking. The third knight Now that we're on the island, let's get started finding Bremeur. First head north into a cave where we will enter a closed-door battle with a Zora Warrior. Defeat it, and the closed door will reopen and a bridge will appear crossing to the north. Go across the bridge to where a stone tablet is that reads: "To those with power...the path to the kingdom will bring glory." Proceed to the left up the stairs and then south to the exit. After going south and crossing a bridge to the left, we'll be going through a maze of narrow platforms in order to reach a path near the northwest section of this island. I'll leave this part for you to figure out how to get through it, but it's not that difficult. Along the way, watch out for Like Likes that disguise themselves as harmless Rupees. Strike at them from a distance using your Grappling Hook as a safety measure. Once you reach the exit of the maze, head up the stairs and then to the right, then up the stairs going north, and then to the left. Here we'll be going through a winding path taking us to the north where we need to avoid rolling boulders. Then go up the stairs and travel down to the south and then to the left through a winding path into a pyramid. Inside it there is a gold obelisk with a key hole in it, and north of that is the crypt of Bremeur, the third knight. His spirit will awaken to talk to us, saying that in order to enter King Mutoh's temple, "the land must be resurrected". He will now tell us to speak to Doylan, the second knight, who sleeps in the temple to the island's east. He will also open another way for us, and as we leave the pyramid, we notice that a bridge has just opened crossing over the winding path with the rolling boulders. The second knight Let's go find Doylan. Go towards where the bridge is located and cross it going east. Continue going east, slaying some Miniblins along the way, and soon we'll also encounter some Stalfoses that will throw bones at you. Avoid them and continue until the pyramid is to your north, then enter. Inside is a winding path with more rolling boulders to avoid. Go north up that path and then as you go south watch out for the arrow launchers. Before you reach the staircase there is a trap door that you need to watch out for. Climb up the stairs, cross the bridge, and run past the Stalfoses as you make your way to another staircase. Open the door at the top of the stairs, and you'll enter a room where the crypt is for Doylan, the second knight. His spirit will awaken to talk to us, giving us the King's Key which we will need to bring to the temple of the third knight so we can restore the kingdom "to its rightful shape". The first knight With the King's Key let us return to the pyramid where we saw the obelisk with the key hole inside. As soon as we insert the key, the obelisk will sink into the ground, and the water surrounding the passageway inside the pyramid will vanish. Bremuer will reawaken and tell us that "the land has been resurrected", and that we are now to take the new path and meet the first knight Max. After leaving the pyramid, Ciela will point out that most of the areas that were watery are now dried up, this confirming the statement of the land being "resurrected". From where we are, drop down to the right and proceed along the dry areas on a path going around the north to the east and then south, then going east again and then south to where there is a boulder blocking a narrow passageway to the east. Roll the boulder out of the way, then go up the stairs and then south toward another boulder at the top of a staircase to the left. Push the boulder so that it rolls into another boulder blocking a door to the west, destroying it. Then go through the door and throw the rock out of your way before heading south. Go to the right and up the stairs where you see a boulder that's not lined up with another boulder to the south across a bridge. Push it so that it is lined up with that boulder and push it down the stairs and across the bridge to destroy the boulder. Go across the bridge, throw the rock out of your way, and proceed to the south. Go up the stairs to your left and press a floor button that will activate a bridge to give you a shortcut back to the dock. Then drop down to the right and go around the pyramid, avoiding the Stalfos, until you reach its entrance. Inside the pyramid, go across the bridge and up a few staircases until you're before the crypt of Max the first knight. His spirit will awaken to talk to us, saying that to enter the king's temple, we must draw "the secret crest on the corridor door" and that if we discover what it is, the door will open for us. We must solve the riddle that is written on a tablet in the corridor is what he's telling us. He will now open the entrance of the corridor. Entering the king's temple As soon as we leave the pyramid, Ciela will note that a door to our right has opened. Let's go through that door where we find a red door with five dots on it and a stone tablet next to it that reads: "The tablets in the surface labyrinth...the crest will appear on the map of he who knows the solution". Ciela will wonder if that means a maze. Anyhow, we need to draw the crest on the red door by connecting the dots, so with one pen stroke, start from the upper left dot, then go to the upper right dot, then the lower right dot, then the center dot, then the lower left dot, and then to the upper left dot again. The crest will form on the door and it will open, allowing us to enter. Go northwest through the diagonal passageway, avoiding the Stalfoses, open the door, then proceed north to where we need to fight two Zora Warriors to open another door to the north. We can now enter Mutoh's Temple. NEXT: Getting through Mutoh's Temple. Category:Walkthroughs